


Distrust/betrayal/angst prompts

by Lame_Writer



Series: My prompts [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Battle, Betrayal, Character Death, Death, Death Threats, Distrust, Enemies, Fights, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, Killing, Loss of Control, Loss of Faith, Loss of Trust, Love, Love/Hate, Post-Blind Betrayal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Blind Betrayal, Slaughter, Threats, Threats of Violence, Torture, Trauma, Villains, Violence, argument, prompts, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Series: My prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198676





	Distrust/betrayal/angst prompts

1\. “You’d hurt yourself just to make them smile and then they want to see you bleed”

2\. “One who holds the blade doesn’t claim his innocence”

3\. “You killed them all in-front of me, and you expect me to blind it from my conscious ?”

4\. “You won’t get what you’re looking for here, you’re nothing but a liar. I thought I knew you back then - but I guess I was wrong” 

5\. “Why spare me when I would kill you in an instant”  
\- “Because I know you, I may not trust you, but I know you”

6\. “No amount of pain could ever amount to when you left me, no amount of tears that fall from your face will ever make up for the agony I’ve endured in your hand” 

7\. “No matter what you will never be a saint, you will always be a husk of who you were - if you ever were something to begin with” 

8\. “I loved you at some point, but the person I loved isn’t the person I see in-front of me”  
\- “Then fake it”  
\- “I don’t think I can fake it anymore”

9\. “You’re more of a monster than any of your past has ever been”  
\- “Don’t act like you know what I’ve been through !”

10\. “You’re a condescending, compulsive liar - who can’t be trusted as far as they can be thrown and even at that is a stretch”

11\. “It’s all been a ruse, hasn’t it ?”

12\. “You aren’t the hero you claim to be, I see that now” 

13\. “You’re cocky for someone whose been outed as a manipulative liar”  
\- “Because there’ll always be fools who’ll believe me”

14\. “Why must you torment me with more promises that you’ll break as soon as you make them”

15\. “I have a job to do, trust me or not I’m sure you understand”  
\- “Trust you ? You’re a fucking murderer ! You — you killed my friend ! And — and you were going to kill me - !”  
\- “I want to keep one person alive each time to tell my story”

16\. “You’re quite cowardly than when we first met”

17\. “I might’ve did all that horrible stuff but I’m still your spouse/friend/best friend !”  
\- “You’re not them, you never were - you’ve made that perfectly clear” 

18\. “The terrors only just beginning ? What the fuck does that mean you vague cynical bastard ?!”  
19\. “You fucking traitor ! You traitor I hate you I HATE YOU !”

20\. “You bring dishonor to your family”  
\- “Not like there was any there to begin with”

21\. “You were able to make these decisions, you were knowingly hurting people and I can’t stand by and do nothing anymore, not again”

22\. “You..I trusted you - I treated your word as gospel !”  
\- “Well that was your first mistake”

23\. “You’re a power hungry, sadistic —“  
\- “Finish that - I dare you, little lamb”


End file.
